Hinter dem Schleier
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Sirius fällt durch den Bogen. Was geschieht unmittelbar danach? Ein kleiner, stellenweise philosophischer Versuch, das zu erklären.


**Hinter dem Schleier**

**Anmerkung: **Diese Geschichte war ein Contest-OS zum Thema „Sirius fällt durch den Bogen. Was ist dahinter? Was passiert?" und hat den dritten Platz belegt. Der OS ist nicht überarbeitet, ich habe nur ein paar kleine verflixte Rechtschreibfehler ausgebessert.

**Disclaimer: **Die Grundidee gehört JKR. Ich baue lediglich darauf auf.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. … Living beyond death. Living after death. _

_Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod. … Über den Tod hinaus leben. Leben nach dem Tod. _

_Harry Potter, Band 7_

Ein kleiner Moment, und dauert er auch nur eine Sekunde, kann ein ganzes Leben verändern. Ein Schritt zurück und der tödliche Fluch schwirrt an dir vorbei, verfehlt sein Ziel um Haaresbreite. Bleibst du aber stehen – ein Moment, eine falsche Entscheidung, einmal zu langsam – ist dein Leben ausgelöscht.

Sirius Black merkt wieder einmal, wie ein winziger Moment sein Leben verändern kann. Bisher ist er immer rechtzeitig zurückgesprungen, hat der Gefahr ein Schnippchen geschlagen, doch ist seine Glückssträhne zu Ende.

Bildlich gesprochen bleibt er stehen, als der Fluch auf ihn zuschwirrt, aber in Wirklichkeit springt er natürlich geschmeidig hin und her, um den leuchtenden Lichtblitzen zu entgehen.

Er hat dem Tod mehr als einmal ins Gesicht gesehen. Er hat ihm ins Gesicht gelacht. Er war bereit zu sterben, aber etwas – Gott, das Schicksal, der Zufall – hat anders entschieden.

Doch an diesem Tag, als er weit davon entfernt ist, zum Sterben bereit zu sein, wird sein Leben ausgelöscht. Es ist 5.43 Uhr, schummriges Zwielicht, der Horizont verfärbt sich gerade hell und der Morgen bricht an. Ministerium, Mysteriumsabteilung, der Kampf ist in vollem Gange. Ein Lichtblitz – er verliert den Boden unter den Füßen – ein Rascheln – kühler Stoff, der sanft seine Haut streift – und er ist tot. Er ist tot.

Leise Stimmen. Helligkeit. Ein Temperaturunterschied, plötzlich ist es wärmer.

Jemand berührt ihn vorsichtig und er reißt die Augen auf. Kurz ist er geblendet, aber dann – Menschen. Eine Handvoll Menschen beugt sich über ihn und mustert ihn von neugierig über besorgt zu ängstlich.

Er rappelt sich auf. Sieht sich gehetzt um.

Die Leute – zwei Männer und eine Frau, wie er feststellt – sind zurückgewichen und starren ihn noch immer unverwandt an. Etwas rieselt kalt seinen Rücken hinunter, doch es scheint keine Gefahr von ihnen auszugehen, sie sind unbewaffnet.

"Wo bin ich?" Er sieht sich argwöhnisch um, er muss in einem anderen Raum sein, aber… etwas stimmt nicht.

Dieser Raum ist endlos groß, keine Spur von Wänden, so sehr er seine Augen auch anstrengt. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er sich im Freien gewähnt, aber er macht sich keine weiteren Gedanken, schließlich ist man in der Zauberwelt einiges gewöhnt.

Graue Weite. Anthrazitfarbener Boden, wie Kies, aber feiner und unregelmäßiger. Kaum Erhöhungen. Außer diesen Menschen kein Leben und diese Stille beunruhigt Sirius. Macht ihn vorsichtig, misstrauisch. Lässt ihn einen gehetzten Blick über die Schulter werfen.

Er blickt zur Decke beziehungsweise dorthin, wo eine Decke hätte sein sollen. Der Anblick raubt ihm den Atem. Wie Sonnenaufgang, Sonnenuntergang und Gewitter zusammen, die Farben gehen fließend ineinander über. Dieser Himmel leuchtet so intensiv, als würde er von hinten angestrahlt. Sirius bemerkt, dass es keine Sonne gibt, trotzdem kommt von irgendwoher helles Licht. Eine merkwürdige Faszination geht von diesem Ort aus.

Dann fällt sein Blick auf den antiken Steinbogen, den Blickfang, der sich majestätisch erhebt. Und mit einem Schlag erinnert sich Sirius. Es hat fast lächerlich lange gedauert – er muss durch diesen Bogen gefallen sein, es ist, als würde er noch einmal den kühlen Stoff, die leichte Brise fühlen.

Und hier ist kein anderer Durchgang, er kann nur so hierher gekommen sein, in diesen Raum, der endlos groß scheint, zu diesen Menschen, die kein Wort sagen.

Ein paar Schritte und er ist zurück im Getümmel, seine Beine bewegen sich automatisch auf den Bogen zu.

"Nein", ruft plötzlich jemand hinter ihm, "stopp!"

Sirius hört nicht darauf. Er spürt wieder den merkwürdig kühlen Stoff, den Hauch eines Luftzuges, hört das Rascheln, das leise Murmeln – und schreitet durch die zerschlissenen Vorhänge.

Er kommt auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Es ist der selbe Raum. Noch einmal, im Schnelldurchlauf. Kühle, Wind, Rascheln, Murmeln, er geht den Weg zurück, bleibt aber am selben Ort. Verwirrung. Wut. Angst. Wo ist er? Wieso kommt er nicht zurück? Vor allem Angst.

"Es funktioniert nicht."

Sirius zuckt zusammen, er hat diese Leute fast vergessen. Jetzt dreht er sich um und sieht sie zum ersten Mal richtig an.

Der junge Mann mit dem kantigen Gesicht, der ihn angesprochen hat, wirkt resigniert. Daneben ein älterer Herr in seltsamer Kleidung. Sirius denkt, dass er mit der Kniebundhose und dem aufwändig bestickten Hemd wohl überall auffallen würde, egal ob Zauber- oder Muggelwelt. Die hellhaarige Frau, die ihm von allen am nächsten steht, macht als einzige eine heitere Miene. Sie hat die Hände hinter dem Rücken aufeinander gelegt, und als sich ihre Augen treffen, meint er für einen Augenblick, dass sie sich kennen. Nein, sich schon einmal begegnet sind.

"Wo bin ich?" Die Frage, die seine Gedanken beherrscht.

"Drüben, mein junger Freund", antwortet der Mann mit der altmodischen Kleidung.

Von seinem Nebenmann kommt ein abfälliges Schnauben, ein gemurmeltes "Geht das schon wieder los" und ein sachliches "Wir nennen es Jenseits. Nur Sir Tobey hat da eigene Ansichten."

Sir Tobey dreht sich entschlossen zu ihm um und was folgt, ist eine hartnäckige Diskussion, der aber das Lebhafte fehlt – offensichtlich haben sie sich ihre Argumente schon oft an den Kopf geworfen.

Und obwohl sie nicht weit von Sirius entfernt stehen, versteht er kein Wort. _Wir nennen es Jenseits. Wir nennen es Jenseits. Wir nennen es Jenseits_. Es dröhnt in seinen Ohren, er verharrt einige Minuten starr an seinem Platz, den Blick ins Nichts gerichtet.

"Moment", unterbricht er dann, "ich bin tot?" Er kennt die Antwort. Ja.

"Ja", sagt wieder Sir Tobey und beendet das Wortgefecht mit einer abwehrenden Geste. "Wie man diesen Ort auch bezeichnen mag, Sie sind definitiv tot." Er sieht Sirius mitfühlend an, doch bevor er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen kann, ergreift die Frau, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt stumm geblieben ist, das Wort.

"Wie so oft wird die Wahrheit wohl irgendwo zwischen 'Drüben' und 'Jenseits' liegen."

Sir Tobey nickt ihr etwas überrascht zu, dann scheint ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen. "Aber wo habe ich denn meine Manieren gelassen! Ich bin Sir Tobey" – er verbeugt sich formvollendet – „das ist Clay" – der junge Blonde – „und Philomena." Sie lächelt ihn an.

"Sirius", er schluckt, "Sirius Black".

"Du kommst nicht durch den Bogen zurück, es ist ein einseitiger Eingang. Tut mir leid", fügt Philomena fast entschuldigend hinzu.

Er nickt mechanisch. Der große Schock ist ausgeblieben, er fühlt sich nur betäubt. Fühlt man sich betäubt, wenn man tot ist? Er ist topfit, wie früher, wie vor Askaban… Vielleicht hat sich doch etwas verändert. Nicht mit großem Getöse, sondern auf leisen Sohlen, nicht mehr als eine vage Ahnung.

Wieso zweifelt er eigentlich nicht an den Worten dieser Menschen? So leichtgläubig ist er nicht und er wurde schon öfters belogen und betrogen.

Aber dieser Ort ist kein Raum, wie er anfangs dachte, sondern eine neue Welt. Eine andere Welt. Nicht seine Welt. Keine Parallelwelt, sondern die Welt _danach_.

"Warum seid ihr hier?", fragt er. Was hält diese Menschen hier?

"Wir haben gehört, dass hier eine durchlässige Stelle ist." Wieder antwortet Philomena, es scheint, als habe sie viel nachzuholen im Sprechen. "Wie ein Riss im Stoff. Wir wollten zurück, doch wie du haben wir natürlich bald gemerkt, dass es nicht funktioniert."

"Aber ihr seid geblieben." Seine Feststellung hört sie wie eine Frage an.

"Ja. Denn wir hörten etwas. Vielleicht hast du es auch bemerkt", sie weist auf den bröckligen Bogen und ihre Stimme klingt sanft, "ein schwaches Flüstern, manchmal lauter, manchmal verstummt, von den Menschen auf der anderen Seite. Als müsste man nur die Hand ausstrecken, um sie zu berühren. Ab und zu glauben wir, eine vertraute Stimme zu hören, obwohl das wahrscheinlich Wunschdenken ist." Ihr Lächeln hat einen leicht traurigen Knicks bekommen, wie ein Sprung in der Schüssel. "Heute meinte ich, meine kleine Tochter zu hören. Sie war neun damals."

"Passiert es oft, dass-"

"Dass jemand auf diese Weise stirbt? Nein, aber es kommt vor. Selten, zugegebenermaßen."

Nachdenklich steckt er die Hände in die Hosentaschen, bis er feststellt, dass etwas fehlt. "Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Er dreht ruckartig den Kopf hin und her, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, aber dort liegt kein langes, dünnes Holz.

Der junge Mann namens Clay tritt vor, mustert die Erde eingehend. "Zauberstab? Wieder eine neue Erfindung? Du musst wissen, als ich gestorben bin, hat Samuel F. B. Morse gerade den Morseapparat erfunden. Das war 1837."

Sirius sieht in sprachlos an. Nicht nur, weil Clay anscheinend schon über 150 Jahre tot ist (ihm fällt Sir Tobeys altmodischer Kleidungsstil ein – aus welchem Jahrhundert mag er stammen?), sondern weil er selbstverständlich angenommen hat, dass diese Leute Zauberer sind. Doch im Jenseits scheint keine Trennung zwischen Magier und Nichtmagier vorgenommen zu werden. Und die Zeit spielt keine Rolle mehr, es sei denn, man ist technisch interessiert.

Philomena greift in ihre Jacke und zieht etwas hervor. Seinen Zauberstab.

"Du-"

"Ich glaube, wir haben früher das selbe Leben geführt", meint sie, das Lächeln wiederhergestellt, als sie ihm den Stab reicht. "Und das hier ist ein neues Leben, du solltest es nicht mit traurigen und nutzlosen Erinnerungen vergeuden." Sie seufzt, vielleicht weil sie von ihren Erinnerungen nicht loskommt. "Hast du hier jemanden?"

"Ob ich-", setzt er an, doch dann versteht er. Sie fragt, ob er jemanden verloren hat, der ihm wichtig war. Der gestorben ist und jetzt hier ist.

"Ja." Als er es ausspricht, merkt er, dass es die Wahrheit ist. James. Er wird James wieder sehen, James, den er seit fast fünfzehn Jahren vermisst.

"Du solltest dich auf den Weg machen", sagt Philomena.

Clay nickt. "Phila hat recht. Dieser Ort ist nur ein kleiner Fleck im Jenseits, es ist unendlich."

"Wenn Sie hier nichts hält, sollten Sie gehen", stimmt auch Sir Tobey zu.

Sirius wirft einen Blick auf den rissigen Bogen. Er hört nichts, keine Stimmen. Und irgendwo ist James, genauso viele andere, der er einmal gekannt hat.

"In diese Richtung?" Er deutet unsicher von dem Schleier weg.

Philomena nickt. "Du wirst ihn finden."

Der erste Schritt ist getan. Es wird ein langer, beschwerlicher Weg werden, aber er ist bereit. Diesmal ist er bereit.


End file.
